Petricor
by Misari
Summary: Trabajar, servir, aceptar, complacer, era todo lo que ella estaba permitida a hacer. Miraba a los espartanos propiamente dichos con ilusión. El olor de la lluvia sobre el suelo le traía tantos recuerdos que no sabía con cual quedarse. La vida era tan gris… hasta que lo conoció a él… un dorio con todas las letras. / ¿Cree, mi señor, en un cielo despejado, tal como Juvia lo hace? /.


_**Petricor**_

¡Buenas, gente! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy hasta el cuello de estudio, y por muy raro que parezca, gracias a eso me estoy inspirando (mucha historia griega en mi cabeza, ja). Empecemos por lo importante; _Petricor_ es el nombre que recibe el olor de la lluvia en los suelos secos. Viene del griego _petros_, que significa pierda, e _ikhôr__, _que significa algo así como "componente etéreo". Ya se imaginaran por qué elegí este título. La verdad es que tengo ganas de hacer un fic largo, pero por ahora solo voy a conformarme con un one-shot. Si ustedes lo quieren, puede que este sea el boceto para después hacer una historia más larga.

**Esta letra** –cosas a resaltar.

_Esta letra_ –pensamientos, ironías, cartas, recuerdos, etc.

**Aclaraciones:** como siempre, tengo muchas. Primero que nada, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es únicamente de su legítimo autor, Hiro Mashima. La segunda es que la historia transcurre en Esparta, durante las Guerras Médicas (si, ya saben, el rey Darío, Jerjes, la Batalla de las Termopilas, etc). No tengo mucho conocimiento a decir verdad, por eso puede que lo que sé no sea mucho o lo correcto (cualquier corrección no vendría mal), así que pido disculpas de antemano por eso. La cuestión es que Esparta me fascina –sobre todo, porque no hicieron diferencias a la hora de educar a niños y a niñas- y tenía muchas ganas de escribir orientado a ella.

**Resumen:** No tenía padres, parientes u orígenes, por lo tanto fue condenada a vivir como una_ hilota_. Trabajar, servir, aceptar, _complacer_, era todo lo que ella estaba permitida a hacer. Miraba a los espartanos propiamente dichos con ilusión, hasta envidia: hombres decididos y fuertes, mujeres orgullosas y respetadas. ¿Podría ella, una simple servidora del Estado, una esclava, encontrar un camino diferente al que le fue impuesto? El olor de la lluvia sobre el suelo le traía tantos recuerdos que no sabía con cual quedarse. La vida era tan gris… hasta que lo conoció a él… un _dorio_ con todas las letras. / ¿Cree, mi señor, en un cielo despejado, tal como Juvia lo hace? /.

Mientras leen, les recomiendo que escuchen _Dorian_, de _Agnes Obel_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

_Los abrazos no se explican, los besos no se piden, el sexo no se exige y el amor no se suplica._

* * *

El estruendo de la cachetada sonó tan fuerte que, incluso desde su posición labrando la tierra, pudo oírlo. Giró su cabeza tan rápido como pudo en la dirección de donde había provenido el sonido, como si de un animal en plena cacería se tratase. El reflejo del cielo gris, completamente encapotado, le dificultó la ardua tarea de enfocar sus rojos ojos y sus pupilas tardaron varios segundos en definir el paisaje. Aún a pesar de estar lejos, y bastante, distinguió con facilidad el _espectáculo_.

Su amo había castigado, otra vez, a su hermana. La mano de él estaba en estado firme, y el rostro de ella corrido hacia el lado exacto de la trayectoria de la furiosa extremidad. Ambos estaban frente a frente, con una clara diferencia de estatura, postura, peso y personalidad. Su cuerpo no pudo evitar tensarse ante esa escena cíclica, que no sólo se repetía con ella, sino con todos los que poseían el apelativo de _hilotas_. Su amo era propenso a tener poca paciencia con cualquiera que se negara mínimamente a sus peticiones, lo que derivaba de su personalidad caprichosa y petulante que no guardaba reparos a la hora de imponer su mano dura. No por nada formaba parte de la _Apella_, siendo un respetado militar.

Amagó, con su sangre caliente, en ir hasta allí y defenderla. No le importaba recibir alguna clase de castigo. Ella era la única familia que tenía; pese a que no compartían lazos sanguíneos, siempre habían estado juntos, desde que tenían uso de memoria, y se consideraban hermanos. Lo que era aun más, habían conseguido que no los separaran nunca siendo siempre comercializados como un paquete. Esa actitud les había traído más dificultades que otra cosa, pero estaban orgullosos de haber podido traspasar esas barreras en apariencia inquebrantables. Se cuidaban entre sí, sin importar nada. Era una promesa tacita, implícita, muda.

—Ya déjalo, Gajeel, ¿Quieres traerle más problemas a Juvia?

Su reacción fue automática; taladró con sus ojos de rubí al muchacho detrás de él, quien labraba con poco entusiasmo la tierra debajo de sus pies. Ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza para mirarlo, simplemente se había conformado con seguir su trabajo; ya había vivido esa escena mil veces. A sus oídos, esas palabras eran horribles, y no pudo racionalizar lo que escuchó.

— ¿Y pretendes que lo deje estar?

—Por Hércules, —suspiró, plantándole cara al cabezota de su compañero—. Si te metes, lo único que conseguirás será que el amo se ponga más furioso. Conociendo a Juvia, intentará defenderte. Eso sólo significaría castigo para los dos. ¿Quieres ser la causa de sus, y tus, azotes tan temprano en la mañana?

— ¡Pero, Totomaru…! —protestó.

— ¡Acéptalo de una buena vez! —Gajeel frenó sus quejas atónito ante su grito. Volvió a suspirar, rendido, y siguió con sus labores sin mirarlo, concentrándose sólo en la tierra negra debajo de él—. Lo más probable es que haya pedido alguna estupidez como comida y Juvia haya tardado dos segundos más de la cuenta en llevárselo. Se le pasará.

Las palabras fueron como un puñetazo en pleno estómago, y se quedó quieto, reflexionando. Por muchos argumentos que dijera a su compañero, tenía toda la razón. Odiaba esas situaciones. Sólo podía mirar y conformarse con ser nada más que un espectador pasivo. Sin poder, sin herramientas, sin ninguna ayuda, sin alguna oportunidad; sólo por el mero hecho de haber nacido sin padres que dieran cuenta de su origen. Un condenado. El viento silbó en sus oídos y con un escalofríos cruzándole la espina dorsal, miró nuevamente hacía la lejanía. Juvia ya no estaba allí, ni su amo tampoco.

—Vuelve a tu trabajo, Gajeel, rápido —le susurró Totomaru.

Sólo pudo gruñir y seguir labrando la tierra con fuerza.

Descargarse con un pedazo de barro amorfo era la única salida que veía en aquellas situaciones. Pronto comenzaría a llover y si la mitad del campo no estaba bien removido, eso significaría _poca_ –por no decir que escasa, o nula- comida esa noche. A su alrededor persistía el eco del resto de sus compañeros, tan concentrados en su tarea, que de alguna forma los envidiaba. Sabía que vivían atemorizados por la _crypteia_, pero eso no significaba que podían hacer libremente oídos sordos y ojos ciegos a lo que le pasaba a uno de los suyos. A su parecer, no eran más que cobardes.

A medida que pasaban los años y ambos crecían, cada vez se les hacía más difícil mantenerse juntos como una familia. Lo que era peor, era cada vez más difícil protegerse sin que eso repercutiera negativamente en ambos. De niños habían ido cambiando de amos constantemente, de pasar de las ciudades habían ido al campo, de mano en mano, y así sucesivamente, hasta hacía nada más que tres años, cuando, de alguna forma, José los solicitó. En realidad había solicitado _nada más_ que a Juvia; sin embargo, y de alguna forma, logró que el dichoso general lo aceptara también.

La única forma viable que veía de libelarlos era uniéndose al ejercito. Los espartanos siempre estaban bien dispuestos a darle reconocimiento a quien demostrara valor en una batalla. Así podría ser un hombre libre de las ataduras del Estado, podría comprar tierras y vivir como cualquier _perieco_. Claro que no tendría los derechos típicos de cualquier ciudadano propiamente dicho, ni tampoco podría participar de la _Apella_. No podía importarle menos. Eran puras patrañas políticas de las que se jactaban los hipócritas; una total pérdida de tiempo. Lo único que deseaba era vivir tranquilo, sin que ningún amo lo obligara a algo. Por supuesto que para liberar a Juvia tendría que _casarse_ con ella; la normativa de los _dorios_ no era estúpida. Las leyes eran las leyes.

Era un tema delicadísimo, y ya lo habían discutido en varias ocasiones. Ninguno de los dos sentía mayor afecto por el otro que el fraternal, y si se casaban, estarían atados indeterminadamente. Las leyes de Licurgo no se aplicaban a los _hilotas_, para desgracia. Aunque en realidad ninguno sabía con precisión su origen –lo que significaba que efectivamente podían ser, como no, espartanos- ya habían sido encajonados. Y más allá de esas discusiones, existía una razón mayor que lo ataba a no presentarse todavía. Juvia le había dicho, con justa razón, que antes que hacer todos esos planes fantásticos sobre su futuro, primero tenía que _volver con vida_ de la guerra. Ella no quería perderlo, y él no quería condenarla en vida.

Las posibilidades de morir como las de regresar a salvo –pero quizá no sano- eran en un cincuenta y cincuenta por igual. Nada le aseguraba una o la otra, por muy habilidoso o fornido que fuera. Tampoco podía contar mucho con la suerte. Desde el inicio, la muy terca se había mostrado reacia a cobijarlos bajo sus brazos. Si dejaba todo en sus manos, posiblemente saldría perdiendo.

El sudor le comenzaba a escocer el cuerpo. Una gota traviesa se deslizó desde su frente hasta la punta de su nariz, tardando en reaccionar cuando otra más se le sumó. No era sudor. Era lluvia. Levantó la mirada al cielo, impotente, arrugando el contorno de sus ojos en un gesto acusador mientras pequeñas arruguitas se formaban allí donde la piel se plegaba. No arremetió su furia ni un minuto, el gigante sabría de sus reclamos, de su pecho adolorido por no tener la capacidad para cambiar aunque fuera algo, de su miedo a que la burbuja de cristal se partiera en mil pedazos. Pronto el agua lo empapó hasta la médula. El paisaje gris tronó con furia de leones y un resplandor lo partió a la mitad iluminando por escasos segundos el campo y más allá de él. Parecía una broma pesada del destino.

Alguien le gritó –probablemente fuera el mismo Totomaru- y sin reconocer la voz o el mensaje pudo imaginarse de que se trataba. Era tiempo de volver. El clima había decidido que ese día no terminaran sus labores, que _seguramente_ el amo les echaría la bronca encima, que esa noche no tendrían nada más que migajas de pan para cenar, que se tendrían que resignar. El sentimiento de impotencia se infló todavía más dentro de su pecho, y aún sin ignorarlo, latente en su interior, decidió por fin volver. Algunos pasaron volando por su lado, intentando inútilmente cubrirse de la inclemente agua que caía desde arriba, tapándose la cabeza con las manos o las herramientas que no habían dejado atrás.

Cuando arribó al refugio del techo de la galería, nadie lo recibió. Buscó con la mirada a su compañera, y como no la registró entre el gentío se marchó entre el mar de muchedumbre que comentaba asombrada la tormenta, como si en la vida no hubieran visto una igual. Le dio la impresión de que alguien volvía a llamarle en la lejanía, pero hizo oídos sordos y continuó con su camino. Había tenido suficientes sermones por ese día. Si, para colmo, el que lo llamaba era Totomaru, nada le aseguraba que no le rompería el alma ahí mismo. Menudo metiche había resultado ser.

Por los pasillos se cruzó con varias personas más. Concentradas en su labor, en más de una ocasión era la misma que volvía por donde había venido. Iban y venían, con prisa, sin preguntar, sin mirar, sin pensar, sin detenerse por nada del mundo. Aquella actitud lo inquietó más de lo que le gustaba admitir; sólo había una razón para que la casa estuviera tan ajetreada, sobre todo, considerando la hora. El significado de tras fondo de todo ello era que esa noche, probablemente, la _syssistía_ se celebraría ahí. Montones de espartanos comiendo y bebiendo juntos, charlando de sus hazañas en el campo de batalla como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo… con sólo imaginárselo le daba ganas de vomitar.

Esperaba, desde el fondo de su corazón, que ni a Juvia ni a él le tocaran servir.

No esa noche.

Se fastidió cuando tuvo que cruzar el patio hasta sus habitaciones a grandes zancadas cuidando de no tropezarse, esquivando peligrosas rocas sobresalientes y filosas; cuidarse de la lluvia no tenía ningún sentido ya, estaba empapado hasta el alma. Al poner sus pies en la entrada, esa parte de la casa le trajo el sentimiento que siempre le traía: repulsión. No era porque fuera fea –de hecho, estaba cuidada, y limpia- era sólo que esas habitaciones, alejadas lo más posible de la parte principal de la casa, representaban de una manera tangible lo bajo que estaban en la cadena alimenticia. El dominio que poseían otras personas, ajenas, sobre su persona y la del resto de sus compatriotas. Sabía que le daba muchas vueltas al asunto inútilmente, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Como había predicho, las habitaciones estaban casi vacías. Todos estaban ocupados haciendo los preparativos para la gran comida y los pocos que estaban ahí desaparecían de su vista apenas la posaba sobre ellos. Sin mucho ánimo dobló a la izquierda, a una de las tantas habitaciones individuales que poseía el recinto. No se molesto en tocar la puerta o avisar su presencia. La encontró tirada sobre su camastro, de cara a la pared, aparentemente dormida. Claro que tantos años de conocerla no eran en vano. Por la manera en que su hombro derecho subía y bajaba se podía notar a simple vista que estaba alterada y que restaba muy lejos de estar en algún nivel de sueño.

Se sentó a su lado, chocando espalda con espalda, y Juvia reaccionó sobresaltada.

Ese simple acto, el de parase de pronto con todos los pelos del cuerpo erizados como un gato en posición de defensa, no le gustó nada. Le trajo mala espina. Juvia se arrepintió al instante por su insensatez e intentó compensarlo poniendo su mejor cara de relajación: la mueca terminó por deformarse en una sonrisa triste con ojos llorosos que se escondían tras su flequillo y buscaban algún tesoro perdido en sus manos blancas y magulladas de tanto trabajo.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer Gajeel apretó los puños y carraspeó la garganta.

—Oe, Juvia, ¿te encuentras bi…?

—Gajeel, sabes que a Juvia no le molesta que vengas a su cuarto, pero Juvia te pide encarecidamente que le avises cuando vayas a entrar —su voz se quebró al final de la oración. Sintiéndose como una estúpida, se mordió el labio y la sangre caliente se mezcló en su paladar.

Los puños se cerraron más sobre sí mismos. El dolor de las articulaciones mermó la tempestad que se desataba en su interior dándole valor para hacer la pregunta que se enrollaba en su lengua sin querer salir. Sin tocarla, se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente, con sus piernas encima del camastro. Solía escuchar las habladurías que el resto hacían con respecto a ellos dos; no era secreto de nadie que solían dormir juntos. Sin embargo, no tenía nada de sexual, lo hacían desde que eran pequeños y se había transformado en una costumbre. De extraña forma, se sentían seguros compartiendo lecho.

—Hey —suspiró—. Sé que no quieres causarme problema…

—Juvia está bien —se atrevió a cortarlo, pero sin mirarlo—. Juvia de verdad está bien.

—Por supuesto, debo estar mal de la cabeza para creer que con esa pinta te ocurre algo —sus palabras eran hirientes, lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, y aún así no sería suave o cambiaría su tono. Odiaba que lo tratara de ignorante. Odiaba que lo protegiera a costa de su dolor. Odiaba que se sacrificara por él, no valía realmente la pena—. Juvia, ya fue suficiente. Si José te hizo algo…

Dejó la frase en el aire, esperando su reacción. No tardó en llegar.

— ¡No! —se apresuró, elevando el rostro con la mejilla morada—. ¿Gajeel vio…?

—Todos lo vimos… ¿Te duele?

— ¿Ah? —el hombre llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla hinchada y despacio, con suma delicadeza, la tocó. Juvia negó con la cabeza y, ante la sorpresa, dejó escapar unas cuantas lagrimitas rebeldes—. No, a Juvia ya no le duele más.

— ¿Segura?

—Juvia está segura.

Volvió a soltar un largo y tendido suspiro. La atrajo hacía sí y la rodeó con sus brazos, protegiéndola. Si con esa mera acción fuera capaz de hacerlos desaparecer a ambos de la faz de la tierra las cosas serían realmente diferentes. En incontables veces él la había abrazado a ella de forma protectora, en incontables veces había sido ella el escudo que se proyectaba sobre ambos que ya no sabía con certeza quién protegía a quién. Algo más la inquietaba y pudo saberlo por la manera en que tembló.

Era tan obvia con sus sentimientos.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea, anda.

Juvia negó frenéticamente, tragándose el llanto, el miedo, el dolor, el frío que sentía. Gajeel la aferró con más fuerza contra él, incentivándola de manera cruel a que hablara. Siempre terminaba por quebrarla. Su templanza no era nada comparada con las viles estrategias que su compañero poseía para que dejara sus demonios salir. Lo peor de todo era que, más allá de lograrlo siempre, él terminaba cargando con ellos también. Los domaba a su antojo; recibiendo como premio carga doble.

—Gaj-Gajeel… Juvia no…

—Anda —la separó apenas, y le revolvió los cabellos como si fuera una pequeña niña—. ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible?

— ¿Le… le prometes a Juvia… que…? —se tragó el llano con fuerza—. ¿Qué no… harás nada…?

—Juvia…

— ¡Gajeel debe prometerlo!

—Está bien, está bien —se resignó, intentando sonar convincente. El curso que estaba tomando la conversación no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué ese día tenía que estar plagado de malos presentimientos? ¿Era porque desde la mañana había vislumbrado la feroz tormenta?—. Lo prometo —colocó la mano sobre su corazón, mirándola fijo, absorbiendo el miedo que esos ojos negros frente a él reflejaban.

—El amo… —las primeras palabras fueron dos lentas puñaladas—. El amo le dijo a Juvia que esta noche ella debía trabajar…

Los dientes de Gajeel crujieron pero Juvia continuó. Le había dado su palabra.

—El amo dijo que esta noche vendrían invitados muy especiales y que quería atenderlos con lo mejor. Juvia intentó negarse en la tarde, ella no está capacitada para la tarea. Pero… el amo insistió… y-y… Gajeel —su cuerpo volvió a temblar—. Juvia tiene miedo. Juvia está aterrada y no sabe qué hacer.

La burbuja no sólo explotó, sino que reventó. Juvia se tragó el resto del llanto de improvisto y se limpió con el dorso de su brazo las gotas que quedaban, intentando calmarse. Gajeel estaba desconcertado y, sobre todo, furioso. La ira que estaba acumulando se revolvía en el interior de su alma como un caldo caliente y burbujeante. Ellos no eran esclavos propiamente dichos y aunque en teoría sus amos temporales no podían disponer de ellos complemente allí se hallaban las palabras clave: _en teoría_. Si los _maltrataban_ demasiado, bastaba pagar una multa o excusarse por el simple hecho de ser espartanos de pura cepa para que el problema se solucionara.

Habían llegado al punto sin retorno. Ambos sabían que Gajeel no podría hacer nada para ayudarla, sólo aceptar el hecho de que esa noche algo muy malo iba a pasar. Juvia ya tenía dieciocho años y seguía siendo… _virgen_. Jamás le habían tocado un pelo, de hecho, a ninguno de los dos. Pero había sido pura suerte. La única vez que había usado sus propios medios para defenderla lo azotaron como cuarenta veces –no lo recordaba con exactitud, al latigazo número treinta y seis había caído desmayado- frente a todos; pero la había salvado.

La miró y cuando ella le devolvió la mirada supo que no importaba cuantas excusas le pusiera, Juvia estaba decidida a enfrentar lo que fuera a pasar esa noche sola. Ella sonrió, primero tímidamente y luego ésta se intensificó en sus delicadas facciones de pálida piel a pesar de que el miedo le taladraba cada parte del cuerpo y no paraba de temblar. Quería, de alguna manera, tranquilizarlo. Gajeel la volvió a abrazar con fuerza y por primera vez en su vida rogó a los dioses, a alguna fuerza divina o poderosa que nada malo le pasara; y si no querían intervenir personalmente, que al menos le dieran la fuerza para poder evitarlo.

El cielo rugió.

Juvia odiaba la lluvia. Sobre todo, después de un día tan caluroso.

…

* * *

No tenía deseos de ir. Los consideraba un montón de viejos arrogantes que solamente habían tenido suerte en la batalla y que se jactaban de habilidades que nadie más que ellos habían visto en acción. No le veía el punto a nada de eso. Pero era su deber asistir. No podía excusarse con absolutamente nada. No había lugar para los débiles en el cerrado círculo que significaba llevar la sangre que corría por sus venas. A veces se preguntaba que tenía de diferente con respecto al resto. ¿Sería azul, verde, o quizá amarilla? ¿Qué tenía de especial?

— ¡Gray! ¡Hey, Gray!

— ¡Que ya voy! —gritó.

— ¡Eso dijiste hace cinco minutos! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

— ¡Déjame en paz, Ultear! ¡Te dije que ya voy!

Un sonoro bufido –suficiente para que lo escuchara desde esa distancia y con una pared de por medio- fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Al fin lo dejaba tranquilo. Su hermana mayor podía ser una espina en el culo cuando lo quería. Tenía una habilidad innata para fastidiar y lograr sacar a esa persona de las casillas que se asemejaba tanto a la de Natsu que le traía escalofríos. Como si, de hecho, estuvieran cortados por la misma tijera. Por eso quizá le molestaba tanto que ella fuera tan invasiva; sobre todo, después de la muerte de su madre.

_¿Hueles eso, pequeño?_

Su nariz percibió ese sutil aroma que su madre tanto adoraba.

Los días de lluvia, como esos, le traían una nostalgia tan fuerte que deseaba poder arrancarse el corazón limpiamente con las manos. Era cierto que la educación que recibían endurecía músculos y cabeza; pero no necesariamente aquella parte del pecho que tanto dolía de vez en vez. Desde la ventana de su habitación vislumbraba a la perfección lo grisáceo del cielo, el pozo profundo de negrura en el que todas las nubes del mundo parecían haberse aglomerado de golpe. El torrente de agua era impiadoso y dificultaba la vista.

Apartó la mirada y siguió hurgando en el cofre de madera tallada a los pies de su cama. Estaba segurísimo que allí lo había guardado, pero ya hacía por lo menos un cuarto de hora que la búsqueda había comenzado sin resultados positivos. En cualquier momento volvería a escuchar la voz de Ultear reclamando su presencia nuevamente –o en su defecto, la de Lyon- y no respondía por sus acciones si eso pasaba. Metió la mano hasta el fondo con el afán de encontrar algo que quizá nunca había estado ahí en primer lugar –últimamente le solía pasar- y se vio con nada. ¡Joder, él lo había dejado ahí! A menos que tuviera patas y vida propia, no se podría haber ido a ningún lado.

Sopesó la posibilidad de que alguno de sus hermanos mayores lo hubiera tomado. No le veía ninguna utilidad aparente más que fastidiarlo; y por mucho que lo molestaran, no harían una cosa así jamás. No cuando el dichoso objeto significaba tanto para él. Sin rendirse, intentó una última vez probar suerte. El cofre era tan grande y tenía tantas cosas que ya ni siquiera recordaba de dónde habían salido. Probablemente fueran regalos de tiempos pasados que no veían la luz del sol en años. El destino quiso complacerlo, y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse definitivamente, sus dedos tocaron la superficie redonda de plata que tanto había buscado. Alzó su mano con el premio y una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

La cadena de plata con el medallón del mismo material que simulaba ser un escudo en miniatura.

Su tesoro más grande y más preciado. No recordaba el día en que se lo dieron –porque había sido en su nacimiento- pero su madre siempre solía comentarle con una sonrisa picara en la cara que apenas recibirlo, sus pequeños ojitos de color negro se iluminaron y desde ese día jamás se separó del dichoso ornamento. Se lo quitaba sólo cuando corría el riesgo de romperlo en alguna actividad. Lo apretó fuerte contra su palma y se lo colocó con suma delicadeza –una que nunca solía mostrar- alrededor del cuello. Quedó colgando en el centro de su pecho, arriba de su corazón; no había otro lugar mejor que ese.

— ¡Gray!

Inhaló profundamente hasta su capacidad máxima y se encaminó hacia afuera. Otro talento natural que poseía su _querida_ hermana era el de romper ambientes; en apariencia era una mujer encantadora, sensual, hasta dulce, sin embargo, una vez que llegabas a conocerla te dabas cuenta que todas esas cualidades eran claramente opacadas por su capacidad de explotar al máximo el jugo de la paciencia.

Al salir al pasillo, sus dos hermanos ya estaban esperándolo. Se veían fastidiados. Vestidos propiamente para la ocasión –túnicas rojas, cortas, con capas de cuero oscuro para cubrirse de la lluvia- los dos poseían el típico porte espartano de orgullo por quienes eran. Los largos cabellos azabaches de su hermana estaban sueltos, bailando tras su espalda, y apenas se había arreglado con una cinta para que el flequillo no le fastidiara la vista. Su hermano, por otra parte, parecía todo un refinado filósofo ateniense; estuvo tentando a soltarle algún comentario mordaz pero prefirió quedarse callado. A veces era mejor prevenir que curar.

— ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto? —le recriminó Lyon—. Ya sabes lo puntuales que son los generales, ¿quieres hacernos quedar mal?

— ¿Prefieres la verdad o una mentira?

— ¡Gray! —Ultear paró todo acto campal que pudiera producirse entre sus dos hermanos menores y, llevándose una mano a la frente, suspiró cansinamente. Desde la muerte de su madre que su hermanito estaba muy afectado—. Dejemos el tema ahí. Aún tenemos el tiempo a favor y podemos llegar puntuales.

— ¿Vas a dejarlo así?

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —sintiéndose ofendido y desautorizado, Lyon la miró molesto—. Pero, —aclaró acercándose a Gray y tomándolo de la oreja, dándole un fuerte tirón—, Que sea la última vez. No podemos dejar mal parada a mamá, ¿entendiste?

—¡Auch!

— ¿Entendiste? —reforzó, tironeando con más fuerza.

—Sí, sí, ¡ya entendí!

—Mejor así —puntualizó satisfecha, soltándolo y sonriendo de manera triunfal—. ¡Nos vamos!

—Pesada —susurró apenas. Se acarició la oreja ultrajada, quedándose en su lugar durante unos segundos. Los observó encaminarse hasta la salida discutiendo algo que no llegaba a escuchar, pero que sin mucha dificultad se imaginaba. Podían resultar molestos y toda la cosa, pero eran la única familia que le quedaba; y que, pese a su pesar, no lo abandonaría nunca.

Ultear se giró sobre los talones al no verlo avanzar y tuvo que reprimir un insulto cuando de dos zancados Gray llegó a su lado al saberse en la mira de la bestia. Se despidieron de la servidumbre –su hermana les dio unas últimas indicaciones que consideró de más- y se marcharon a paso rápido, cubriéndose las cabezas con la capucha que poseía la capa. La casa de José no quedaba demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, en un día tan tormentoso como ese, un par de metros extra hacían mucha diferencia.

Las calles estaban vacías. Probablemente desde que se desatara la tormenta y los comerciantes habrían decidido guardar sus negociosos y refugiarse en sus casas. Era algo extraño, incluso triste, observar las calles sin vida humana –o animal- recorriéndola apresurados. En un día a pleno sol todo estaba lleno de vida. Los mercados de comida a rebosar de gente. Los caminos repletos de transportes tirados por caballos, bueyes, e incluso personas. Soldados haciendo su ronda regular, charlando, en algunas ocasiones riendo por quién-sabe-qué. Visitantes extranjeros que se maravillaban por el lugar. Un sinfín de transeúntes viviendo su vida tranquilamente sin que nada alterara el orden.

La lluvia resultaba ser uno de esos factores alterantes. De por sí, caminar con esas incomodas sandalias era un castigo divino; maniobrar entre barro y desechos era una tarea titánica. Saltó un gran charco de agua frente a él y al momento que sus pies tocaron el suelo su hermano tuvo que sujetarlo del antebrazo. Había resbalado y estuvo a punto de caer. Con un gruñido por respuesta, le dio las gracias a su manera. Delante de ellos Ultear soltó una risita atragantada y en cuanto iba a abrir la boca para responderle de manera inteligente sus ojos se toparon con un pequeño niño refugiado en un callejón, completamente empapado. En sus manos llevaba un pedazo de pan, mojado, y detrás de él, un perro lo miraba con ilusión.

Su cuerpo se paralizó por inercia mientras sus ojos seguían cada detalle del niño. Andrajoso, descalzo, cabellos despeinados, con minúsculas líneas blanquecinas que cruzaban su pequeña y esquelética espalda. Por supuesto, era un esclavo. El pequeño partió el pan por la mitad tendiéndoselo al can que lo devoró de una mordida; en cambio, él lo comió despacio, saboreando cada pedazo. El animal pareció percibir los ojos ajenos viéndolos y le ladró, casi con ira, casi con furia, como si supiera que él no pertenecía a su especie, que él era en cierta medida superior y el responsable de todas sus desgracias. El niño se dio la vuelta y sus grandes ojos vacíos de todo rastro de vida se le clavaron en el alma.

Se sintió atemorizado. Con un nudo en la garganta, ignoró el par de ojos que lo acusaban sin más pretensiones y siguió caminando, corriendo al principio para llegar a la par de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, aunque había huido físicamente del lugar, la imagen del pequeño esclavo rodeado de miseria lo acompañó todo el trayecto, persiguiéndolo como un fantasma, sintiendo sus ojos aguijonando su nuca sin piedad. En más de una ocasión se dio la vuelta esperando encontrárselo, resultando que el viento pasaba acariciando su rostro.

La casa de José quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad, una de las tantas que poseía campos. Para cuando llegaron, sus capas apenas les proveían refugio serio. Además de pesar el triple, estaban tan empapadas que el agua había comenzado a traspasarse hacia la túnica y la piel. Unos esclavos con bandejas de plata y pequeños aperitivos los recibieron en la entrada y se ocuparon de sus abrigos. Ninguno de los tres aceptó la comida que se les ofrecía. José era famoso por sus excesos y exuberancia; ellos no querían ser cómplices de tan decadente comportamiento. Habían aceptado la invitación porque era lo que la costumbre dictaba. No había ninguna otra razón, y los tres esperaban que la comida terminara pronto.

Los guiaron hasta el comedor principal, ya lleno de gente. Hombres y mujeres reconocidos se acoplaban en un enorme grupo de personas charlando, riendo, comiendo. Inmediatamente una mujer que Gray no recordaba su nombre aleteó su mano llamando a su hermana. Ultear disimuló una mueca de agrado –actitud que los hizo reír a ambos- y se marchó pidiéndoles que le desearan suerte. Ella siempre era la primera en recibir todas las miradas a donde quiera que fueran; como primogénita de su madre y porque todavía no había contraído matrimonio. Todos los hombres en edad de casarse y que estaban solteros andaban tras ella como perritos falderos. Agradecía que fuera tan popular y que alejara a todas las miradas chismosas de su persona.

Casi al instante, un grupo de hombres maduros que rozaban los cuarenta años llamó a Lyon. Su hermano estaba tan complacido con la invitación como lo había estado Ultear hacía segundos nada más, pero sin mostrar algún desagrado, se despidió de su lado y se marchó con el grupete. El tema de charla sería, indudablemente, la política. Volvió a agradecer que él fuera el hijo menor y que no hubiera realizado ninguna hazaña que exigiera mención. Hacía poco que había terminado su educación -dos años, casi tres- y apenas había vislumbrado el mundo que le esperaba. No le gustaba para nada. Prefería seguir eternamente como un don nadie que sumergirse en esas aguas pantanosas.

Así, con sus dos hermanos en combate, se quedó solo, observando a su alrededor. La mayoría de los invitados estaban parados, charlando con falsas sonrisas de máscara. Había un grupo de mujeres sentadas alrededor de una mesa redonda repleta de frutas hasta reventar y en diferentes puntos de la habitación pequeños grupos de hombres –de dos o tres, había uno de cuatro a su izquierda- charlaban animadamente con copas de cobre rebosadas hasta el borde de vino. Los esclavos iban y venía con bandejas, bajando la cabeza cuando alguno se servía, cuidando de no tropezarse, esquivando a algún idiota que se les interpusiera en el medio del camino. La imagen del niño bajo la lluvia le dio una bofetada.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien solicitara su presencia. Si en un principio había pensado que su hermano se veía como un refinado ateniense, ese hombre llegaba a extremos nada sanos. Probablemente fuera su postura tan erguida, su cabello largo bien cuidado, sus ojos de serpiente o su sonrisa torcida hacía un costado, no estaba seguro, pero alguna de esas razones lo sacaban de sus casillas y le daban ganas de golpearlo justo en el centro del rostro. Era el tipo más arrogante y confianzudo que había conocido jamás; y su jactancia de ser _dorio_ llegaba a los extremos. ¡Si tanto quería parecerse a un jodido ateniense que se fuera a vivir a Atenas!

—Gray —lo saludó, girando la copa de vino delicadamente sobre su propia circunferencia.

—Rufus.

Intentó -los dioses lo sabían- por todos los medios saludar normalmente. Sus palabras se deformaron y su tono salió como un escupitajo de serpiente con una mueca de desagrado. Su nuevo compañero no pareció molestarse, sino todo lo contrario. Rió divertido ante su incapacidad de ocultar su desagrado y Gray supo que su mente ya maquinaba algo mordaz que decirle. Como detestaba esas reuniones.

—Como siempre, tus hermanos saben cómo comportarse —Gray reprimió un gruñido y le ensayó una sonrisa—. Ultear resplandece sola y Lyon parece ganarse con cada día que pasa la confianza de los senadores. Saben escucharlo. ¿No crees que eso sea fantástico?

—Bien por ellos.

—Vaya —rió, concentrándose en sus facciones—. ¿No estás feliz por ellos que salieron adelante tras la muerte de tu madre?

—No —lo sujetó del borde de la túnica, reprimiendo sus puños tensamente—. No te atrevas a hablar sobre mi madre.

—Ya, ya, no te pongas así.

Gray lo sostuvo cinco segundos más y luego lo soltó. Rufus rió alegremente una vez que sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo. Sabía que sólo estaba jugando con sus nervios para que hiciera un paso en falso; lo presionaba apoyando cada dedo de su mano justo en el centro de la herida, de a uno, de a poco. Era un maldito bastardo que lo leía con facilidad. No entendía cuál era la necesidad enfermiza que tenía por molestarlo cada vez que se cruzaban, pero ahí estaba, y como siempre, no podía escaparse. Si quería salir aireado de esa situación, debía jugar su juego, le gustara o no.

— ¿No tienes mujeres que encantar con tus estúpidas historias?

—Por lo menos yo tengo historias.

Volvió a reprimir los deseos de matarlo. Su cuello se veía tan tentador que sus manos comenzaron a cosquillear.

—De todas formas —siguió hablando, girando la copa nuevamente. El vino rojo rozó el borde y una gota estuvo a punto de caer—. La mayoría de las mujeres que están aquí las conozco y no estoy interesado particularmente en ninguna. Sin embargo —Gray no tenía idea de por qué le contaba eso, pero siguió la dirección que el dedo le sugería—. Esa de allá no parece estar nada mal. ¿No te parece?

El estómago le dio un vuelvo.

Justo frente a él, a unos cuantos metros, una esclava ofrecía de su bandeja de copas de vino a unos señores mayores que apenas le prestaban atención. Llevaba una túnica celeste, _casi trasparente_, con un lazo blanco atado a la cintura y una de sus piernas al aire, mostrando sin pudor el muslo. Sus cabellos ondulados y azules se enredaban detrás de su espalda cayendo por debajo de sus hombros. Los ojos negros evitaban a toda costa el contacto visual y su cuerpo se mantenía siempre tenso. Un brazalete en su antebrazo derecho era lo único que desentonaba con la imagen. Pudo notar, desde esa distancia, que estaba aterrada. La imagen del niño volvió a chocar contra él.

Rufus observó de reojo los cambios en las facciones de su compañero y, sin advertirlo si quiera, llamó con la mano a la mujer. Ella se disculpó con una reverencia apresurada a los ancianos –que ni notaron su desaparición- y se apresuró rápidamente hasta el lugar dónde era llamada. Ofreció con voz suave y calmada si deseaban una copa de vino o de agua. Rufus le mostró su copa de vino llena hasta el borde, y la muchacha pareció comprender el por qué del llamado casi al toque. Gray volvió a ver en sus ojos la desesperación.

— ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

La muchacha apretó imperceptiblemente la bandeja con sus dedos, que se tornaron blancos. Desvió la mirada nerviosa sin poder responder con propiedad. Temía que al hablar, se le notara el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo apenas comenzar con su labor. Rufus extendió su mano libre y delicadamente la posó bajo el mentón de ella, elevándoselo despacio para que lo mirara. Así, no tendría escapatoria alguna.

—Eres mucho más hermosa de cerca —la acercó un poco hacía sí, forzando su agarre—. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

—Ju-Juvia.

—Juvia, eh. Nada mal, nada mal.

—M-mi señor, ¿Po-podría…? —inhaló despacio, concentrándose en cada palabra. Debía dejar de titubear inmediatamente aunque el tacto de esos dedos le dificultara la tarea—. ¿Podría dejar a Juvia ir? Juvia no desea ha-hacerlo enojar pero tiene mucho trabajo que hacer… y si mi señor no quiere nada…

—Oh, ¿Y quién te dijo que no quiero nada?

Juvia palideció ante aquella pregunta. Sin forcejear o hacer un movimiento demasiado brusco corrió su rostro hacía un lado amagando con su cuerpo a hacer lo mismo. Rufus la frenó en ese preciso instante y sin ser delicado en ninguna de sus formas, la atrajo hasta su pecho con brusquedad. El sacudón casi provoca la caída de la bandeja, pero Juvia fue más lista que la gravedad misma y aferró con convicción el objeto contra su pecho haciendo equilibrio con sus propios pies. Si se caía, por mucho que la culpa la tuviera otro, el amo la castigaría en demasía. El vino que cargaban esas copas era de la cosecha anterior y _todos debían_ probarlo.

Gray arrugó el entre cejo considerando ese decadente espectáculo innecesario. Rufus captó su atención, y sin poder excusarse con nada tuvo que conformarse a seguir viendo sus gracias. El hombre de larga cabellera la atrajo un poco más contra sí, rodeando sus caderas con la mano que tenía libre. Apretó con fuerza lo delicioso de sus formas y sin vergüenza alguna recorrió su rostro con la nariz. Las rodillas de Juvia comenzaron a tambalearse y un respingo escapó de su boca en el preciso instante en que una lengua húmeda acariciaba su mejilla. Deseó desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Ella venía haciéndolo tan bien, los hombres mayores no le prestaban mayor atención; claro que ningún jovencito la había solicitado todavía…

—M-mi se-señor…

—Tranquila, hay más. Esto es sólo una prueba.

Juvia negó imperceptiblemente. Agradecía a los dioses que Gajeel no estuviera trabajando esa noche. En un último intento desesperado por separarse sin demostrar su miedo, corrió su cuerpo. El desastre estuvo asegurado. Rufus la soltó sin más preámbulos y debido a su insipiente temblor de rodillas, sus piernas trastabillaron. La bandeja con las copas cayó al suelo junto con ella misma que se empapó del líquido rojo. El estruendo de los objetos caer llamó la atención de todos los presentes y pronto todas las miradas curiosas se posaron sobre lo que estaba pasando en ese rincón de la habitación. Una ola de susurros y murmullos se expandió como un grito de guerra llamado al ataque.

Juvia se vio condenada.

De algún punto de la habitación, José apareció corriendo, hecho una furia. Ahuyentó a todos gritándoles que no había nada que ver, y como si su palabra fuera santa, se acató al instante. El hombre llegó a su destino con una vena latiéndole en la frente y toda su ira se vio concentrada en un solo punto tirado en el suelo, mojado, y manchado de rojo. Rufus sonrió con malicia escondida mientras bebía de su copa; Gray lo miró desconfiado. Todo ese teatro seguramente tenía una razón de ser, pero no entendía por qué involucraba a una esclava.

— ¡Serás imbécil! —le gritó al tiempo que la sujetaba de los cabellos y le alzaba el rostro—. ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!

—Ju-Juvia lo siente…

— ¡Me importa una mierda que lo sientas! —tironeó imponiendo más fuerza y levantando el brazo, conectó una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla. Juvia cayó hacía un lado, mojando la túnica todavía más; si antes se podía vislumbrar su desnudez, ahora prácticamente estaba desnuda—. Maldita perra desagradecida —masculló.

—No tiene por qué alterarse tanto, José —interrumpió Rufus—. Ve, no estoy mojado para nada.

—Claro muchacho, claro que no estás mojado —Rufus disimuló su sorna en un juego peligroso. José vislumbraba a la perfección sus intenciones y en desgracia había caído en su trampa—. Pero no faltará la oportunidad de que aproveches este momento, ¿cierto? Ya suéltalo y dime qué quieres.

— ¿Tan cruel me cree? —actuó una mueca de desconcierto para luego reír con diversión. Adoraba ese tipo de reuniones—. Bueno, ya que lo pone así… me gustaría que reduzca el precio, nada más.

—Un segundo —Gray interrumpió. Miró a Juvia por escasos segundos, los suficientes para saber que la mujer se había resignado a su lucha. Se tocaba la mejilla adolorida reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, seguramente—. Creo entender lo que está pasando aquí. Señor —se dirigió a José—, Fue Rufus el que ocasionó esto, y me parece que castigar a la mujer no sea…

—Querido Gray, entiendo tus nobles intenciones, pero deberías mantenerte al margen de todo esto. No tiene nada que ver con lo que estas pensando.

Desconcertado ante las palabras, Gray intentó protestar. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

— ¿50 dracmas te parece un buen descuento, Rufus?

—Como anillo al dedo.

—Bien. Juvia te llevará a la habitación. Intenta no estropearla mucho ¿quieres? Es virgen.

Un trueno opacó los ruidos unos segundos. El mundo alrededor de Gray había dejado de tener movimiento. ¡Pero claro, había sido un completo estúpido! Vivía encerrado en un mundo de inocencia dónde la realidad estaba muy alejada, eclipsada por una fuerza mayor. Le resultaba increíble que esa mujer frente a él –que probablemente tuviera su edad, quizá apenas más joven- se hubiera mantenido así todo ese tiempo, sin que nadie la tocara. Debía ser una esclava con mucha suerte, sobre todo, teniendo ese cuerpo. Por eso había estado tan asustada.

La imagen del niño bajo la lluvia volvió a molestarlo. Hasta ese momento no había pensado que fuera importante sino un truco de su mente para reclamarle algo profundo, que llevaba escondido. Pero ahora que lo veía ahí, con esa muchacha tirada en el suelo y la mejilla al rojo vivo, las cosas comenzaban a tomar un matiz diferente. Él había crecido de una manera muy diferente al resto de los espartanos. Toda su familia siempre había sido rara. Recordaba ver a los esclavos de su casa felices, sonriendo, agradeciendo a su madre, tratándola no sólo con respeto, sino también con cariño y agradecimiento. Su madre siempre le había predicado que todos eran iguales, aunque tuvieran sangre y títulos diferentes.

Que unos fueron amos y otros esclavos era una mera construcción ficticia. Después de todo, todos poseían un cuerpo: dos brazos, dos piernas, un torso, una cabeza; ojos para mirar, orejas para escuchar, labios para hablar, piel para sentir. ¿Qué los hacía diferentes? Nada, sólo las mismas personas. Pero había nacido en ese lugar, en ese momento, y debía atenerse a las reglas. Dentro de su casa él era el amo y señor, y podría tratar a la gente a su alrededor como quisiera. Afuera era diferente y su madre siempre le había dicho que tuviera muchísimo cuidado. _No está mal pensar que todos somos iguales, pero si quieres ayudar a las personas que no son como nosotros, debes cuidarte… debes saber que lo único que los separa de esa vida cruel y ésta que tienen, eres tú. _Era él. Él tenía ese poder.

No podía ayudar a todos los esclavos del planeta ni aunque lo deseara con todo su ser. Pero podía hacer el intento y ayudar a los que estaban delante de él. No se había detenido a pensar en el niño, sólo había huido como un vil cobarde, ahuyentado por la posibilidad de que le reclamaran el mundo. Ahora no podía hacer eso, tenía una oportunidad de redimirse y sin duda la aprovecharía. Quizá así, y sólo así, el niño bajo la lluvia caminara bajo el sol.

Rufus tomó a Juvia del antebrazo parándola sin miramientos. La mujer hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantenerse erguida. Por unos segundos, sus miradas se encontraron. Cuatro perlas de color negro que chocaban en una inmensidad de palabras sin significado. Todo estaba ahí concentrado. El miedo, la inseguridad, la desesperanza, la soledad, la oscuridad. Sin embargo, por raro que pareciera, no había recriminación, no había odio, no había enojo. Sólo un sentimiento de pasividad por el destino que le tocaba cumplir y que en el fondo deseaba cambiar. Gray atajó a José antes de que marchara definitivamente.

El hombre mayor lo miró con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

— ¿150 dracmas le parecen bien?

Rufus apretó con rudeza el antebrazo de la mujer y Juvia miró desconcertada la escena. ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Acaso el joven había ofrecido dinero?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Rufus no está dispuesto a pagar más de 100, sospecho —miró de reojo al nombrado, que se enfurecía más y más con el transcurrir de los segundos—. Yo estoy dispuesto a pagar más de 200, ¿No cree que el negocio está conmigo, señor? En todo caso, puedo pagarle más, si lo desea, pero creo que estaría traspasando un límite. A diferencia _de otros_, mi familia posee mucho dinero, y no lo malgasta.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —José sonrió complacido—. Lo siento Rufus, parece que tenemos un nuevo ganador.

—Espere, ¿qué? ¿Lo está diciendo en serio?

—Ya escuchaste a Gray, jovencito, ¿150, dijiste? —Gray asintió, convencido—. Entonces está todo dicho. Como le dije a Rufus, no la estropees demasiado. Juvia —la susodicha se separó de Rufus que, atónito, había aflojado su agarre—. Llévalo a la habitación, y que sea una de las buenas. Ah, y _complácelo_ en todo lo que te pida. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, amo —miró a Gray, con miedo reflejado en sus gemas oscuras—, P-por favor, siga a Juvia.

Emprendieron el camino y Gray no resistió la tentación de girarse y saludar a Rufus con la mano. Apenas distinguió su reacción, pero supo que le había golpeado donde más le dolía. Estaba seguro que le había faltado poco para soltar un chillido en su contra. Le hubiera gustado verlo.

Siguió a Juvia por los recónditos pasillos de la casa. No había notado que era tan grande; de afuera no lo aparentaba. Llegaron a una zona que Gray pudo notar claramente _para qué_ era usada. Las habitaciones estaban considerablemente separadas una de las otras, pero ninguna poseía puerta de madera. Como mero reparo sólo tenía una cortina de tela, la mayoría de ellas transparentes, y cualquiera que paseaba por allí podía ver el interior sin mayor dificultad. Jóvenes espartanos como él, acompañados con una esclava, con dos, incluso con un esclavo, se revolcaban en cada habitación como animales salvajes. Los sonidos de gemidos apenas eran amortiguados por las paredes, mezclándose en un coro espeluznante.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación ésta no distaba mucho de las que poseían los burdeles. No era de extrañar viniendo de José que existiera semejante ala en una casa, en apariencia, _de familia_. Había una cama con colchón de plumas, almohadones y sábanas de seda contra la pared. En contra posición, había una mesa con dos sillas recubiertas de cuero rojo y una bandeja llena de frutas –uvas, primordialmente- y un jarrón de vino con dos copas de cobre talladas. Una alfombra de oso gris adornaba el piso, traída probablemente de lugares lejanos. Justo frente a él, un enorme ventanal daba a una galería y permitía ver el encapotado cielo oscuro, ya no grisáceo. La cortina de tela en esa habitación era un poco más opaca que las del resto, pero no quitaba que fuera poca cosa.

Se sintió extraño. Ese no era su lugar. Había estado una sola vez en un burdel, y había sido para buscar a uno de sus amigos; el siempre atento y bien dispuesto Loke. Por supuesto, había estado con mujeres. Pero siempre había tenido el pensamiento de que, si había mujeres espartanas que disfrutaban de su compañía libremente y pasaban un buen rato juntos, ¿Qué necesidad había de usar esclavas? No le veía el punto. ¿Demostrar poder quizá? Estupideces, no eran más que estupideces.

Detrás de él Juvia hizo ruido. Giró, habiendo olvidado que no se encontraba solo. La visión –y el olor- lo impactó profundamente. Estaba completamente empapada de rojo, con la túnica pegada a cada parte de su cuerpo sin pudor. Incluso sus cabellos lo estaban. Se cubría el pecho con timidez, con temor, con cada parte de ella temblando sin poder evitarlo. No lo miraba a los ojos ya, esquivaba con precaución y maestría cada intento por su parte de establecer contacto. Quería demostrarle, de alguna manera, que no le haría daño; que él era diferente al resto del mundo, que no tenía intenciones de traspasar esa línea. Ni esa noche, ni ninguna otra.

—Ju-.

Se vio interrumpido bruscamente por las acciones de ella. Cerrando sus ojos y tomando aire profundamente, la mujer llevó sus manos a los breteles de la túnica. Gray no necesitó ser un genio para ver sus intenciones, y de dos rápidas zancadas llegó justo a su lado. Quedaron frente a frente. Con aprehensión, rápidamente, atajó sus manos en el instante en el que los breteles se escurrían por la mitad de sus hombros. Juvia levantó la mirada acongojada.

— ¿Qui-quiere hacerlo usted?

—No. No quiere que te quites nada, ni que hagas algo.

— ¿Discu-culpe?

—Que no voy a hacerte daño —Gray apartó sus manos de las de ella y con una confianza que salió sola, le sonrió—. Puedes estar tranquila Juvia, no voy a hacerte nada.

Se separó de ella, que aun sorprendida no atinaba a nada, y se acercó a la cama. Tomó una de las sábanas –la que en apariencia se veía más abrigada- y rodeó a Juvia con ella, cubriéndola de pies a hombros. Restregó con delicadeza sus brazos sobre los de ella, para que entrara en calor, y luego se separó para no atosigarla demasiado. Si quería ganarse su confianza debería demostrárselo con acciones, no con palabras. Él bien sabía que las palabras se las podía llevar el viento con cruda facilidad. Juvia aceptó el abrigo y se arropó cálidamente con él. Gray sonrió satisfecho, se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer en ella, agotado.

Juvia lo miró cuidadosamente sin atreverse a mover, todavía. Le resultaba, en todas las maneras posibles, incomprensible semejante comportamiento. Era cierto que había sentido en él algo especial, único, casi cálido, pero lo había atribuido a su deslumbrante apariencia de caballero de brillante espada. Ahora se daba cuenta que no era solamente su apariencia lo que parecía deslumbrante, sino también su personalidad. ¿En qué mundo, en qué universo, en qué país, se había visto semejante actitud para con una esclava? El pecho de ese hombre que parecía ser su salvador bajaba y subía en un ritmo constante y casi al instante, lo notó.

La calma más placentera que había escuchado jamás. El silencio tranquilizador que nunca la había arrullado antes. En sus recuerdos siempre había gritos, palabras asesinas, verdades crueles, golpes sin piedad, su cuerpo contra el suelo, sus manos enterradas en lo más profundo de la tierra húmeda y negra, su piel mojada por la lluvia. Apenas había rastro de sonrisas –compartidas sólo en secreto-, travesuras infantiles, noches de estrellas y sueños de una vida sin cadenas. Apenas había tiempo para descansar, de dejarse llevar por el momento. Apenas había tiempo para parar un segundo, mirar, y disfrutar sin culpa.

— ¿Escucha eso? —la emoción se mezcló con la esperanza y algo más, algo que no podía identificar.

— ¿Eh? —Gray levantó la cabeza y vio a Juvia, acercándose a la ventana—. ¿Escuchar qué?

—Exacto. Mi señor —volteó a verlo, ya frente a la ventana, y unas lágrimas traviesas descendieron por sus mejillas acariciando la herida al rojo vivo. Gray distinguió en su rostro la sonrisa más pura y verdadera que hacía tiempo que no veía en nadie. Ella no titubeó, ni tembló, lo dijo con firmeza—. Ya no llueve más.

De un salto se incorporó y casi corrió hasta la ventana. Efectivamente, ya no llovía más. No solamente eso, el cielo se estaba despejando. Las nubes se apartaban discretamente dejando paso a la tímida luna llena, que salida de entre la oscuridad, se asomaba a paso lento iluminando la oscuridad con sus brazos. Las estrellas festejaban el poderío de su ama y señora, y brillaban sin timidez a su lado, disfrutando de la huida de la tormenta. El firmamento negro, cubierto de pequeñas luces flotantes, daban un espectáculo sencillamente precioso. Recubierto de agua, todo parecía tener un halo mágico, misterioso.

Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de seguir maravillándose del paisaje. Era un increíble como un lugar tan oscuro, tan desesperanzado, podía guardar los secretos más dulces y llenos de ilusión. Allí estaban ellos, dos personas, iguales entre sí, pero diferentes en todo: en la posición, en la sangre, en el género, en el pensamiento, en la vida; allí estaban ellos, pequeños ante lo inmenso de ese cielo que todo lo abarcaba, que todo lo cubría; allí estaban ellos, dos almas terrenales buscando un punto de apoyo, un sentido que diera forma a cada cosa que los rodeaba.

Gray la miró de reojo observando con cuidado sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos brillando como una pequeña niña ante un gran tesoro perdido. No era bueno para interpretar las señales, desde pequeño había creído que tal cosa como lo que algunos llamaban _destino_ no existía. Sin embargo, todo estaba cobrando un sentido mayor. De a poco las piezas iban encontrando su encastre. Los recuerdos lluviosos de su madre, la lluvia misma, el niño esclavo bajo ella, y la persona que estaba a su lado. Parecía que el laberinto había querido llevarlo hasta Juvia; y le quedaban muy pocas dudas de que así fuera.

—Mi señor es un hombre extraño, si le permite a Juvia decirlo.

—Descuida, no eres la única que me lo dice. ¿Te sientes mejor?

— ¿Aa-ah? —los colores se le subieron a la cara. Gray enarcó una ceja sin comprender por qué de golpe se ponía nerviosa—. S-si, si, Juvia se siente bien.

—Fuiste muy valiente.

— ¿Valiente? —sus facciones se relajaron de golpe y una sonrisa triste decoró sus labios—. Juvia no es diferente de un perro que se defiende porque lo han golpeado. Juvia no cree que eso tenga algo de valentía. Además —aferró sus manos a la sábana—. No hay mucho que Juvia pueda hacer… sólo… aceptar…

—A mi no me pareció nada de eso —ella lo miró sorprendida y Gray desvió su atención hacia las estrellas, libres allá arriba, sin que nadie le dijeran que podían o no hacer. Su perfil se vio recortado por el cielo—. Te enfrentaste con algo mucho más duro que simples golpes y creo que eso es, en definitiva, ser valiente. Enfrentarse a eso que no podemos ver. Enfrentaste al miedo.

Un viento frío sopló su aliento y les revolvió los cabellos. Con cada segundo que pasaba, Juvia se sentía cada vez más a gusto al lado de ese hombre. Poseía ideas locas, extrañas, fuera de lo normal, que sólo estaban en mente de los más débiles, de los que estaban abajo. Era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a un _dorio_ de esa manera. Parecía ser que el mundo era mucho más grande de lo que ella imaginaba. Los deseos de conocer cada recóndito lugar se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, presionando su corazón contra el pecho.

Esa idea que siempre se mantenía en forma de idea cruzó su mente como un flechazo y se transformó en palabras.

— ¿Cree, mi señor, en un cielo despejado, tal como Juvia lo hace?

Gray mantuvo firme su mirada hacía el horizonte, más allá de todo lo que hombre conocía. La pregunta era mucho más profunda y poseía un sentido metafórico. Juvia le estaba preguntando algo que ni él mismo sabía con certeza su respuesta. El mundo no era blanco. Tampoco negro. Y últimamente estaba viendo un gris demasiado oscuro como para considerar que las dos fuerzas naturales del bien y el mal estuvieran en equilibrio puro. Si él, con su libre albedrío, pensaba de esa manera, ¿Cómo era que ella, una esclava, podía considerar siquiera la idea de un sol en el medio del celeste?

Llevó su mano hasta su pecho dónde el collar del escudo reposaba impasible sobre él. Tironeó de la cadena, sopesando con tranquilidad lo que estaba a punto de decir. No tenía ni la más recóndita idea de por qué iba a hacerlo, qué lo había llevado, ni cuáles serían las consecuencias. Él no era un salvador. Ni una buena persona. Había matado gente, había despreciado esclavos, había mirada por sobre su nariz al mundo en varias ocasiones. Pero había algo en ella, en Juvia, que lo incentivaba a ser ese hombre que su madre había criado, que sus hermanos querían y que sus amigos admiraban. Ese hombre que había sido antes de ver tanta mierda. Juvia le daba esperanza de volverlo a encontrar.

Aferró sus manos al collar y se lo quitó. Ante la atenta mirada de su acompañante, se lo colocó a ella con la delicadeza que sólo mostraba cuando estaba solo. El pendiente del escudo en miniatura quedo justo en el centro del pecho, en el nacimiento de sus senos. Acarició la cadena deslizando sus dedos, desdibujando un camino invisible que había pasado por allí mil veces. Juvia se tensó ante la acción, pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Lo dejó estar los minutos que pasaron.

—Juvia no puede acep…

—No es un regalo, es un préstamo —le aclaró con los ojos como dos llamas ardientes—. Juvia, no soy la persona que crees que soy. Pero por ese collar que te di, te juro que voy a lograr que vengas conmigo. Este lugar no es para ti. Eres demasiado… _buena_ para que te quedes a pudrirte en este lugar.

—Mi señor tampoco conoce a Juvia.

—No hace falta —sonrió—. Lo veo en tus ojos.

—Juvia está feliz, pero… —miró el collar con detenimiento, pasándole sus dedos—. Pero Juvia no puede aceptarlo. Juvia no puede ir con usted, no puede abandonar a su hermano…

—Si ese es el problema, entonces está resuelto.

—Mi señor…

—No te preocupes por José, lo único que ese hombre quiere es ganar un buen negocio. Y si lo único que le interesa es el dinero, entonces, problema resuelto.

— ¿Por qué lo hace? —ahí estaba, la pregunta que no podía responder. Gray vio en los ojos de Juvia dolor y una autentica desconfianza que no era de extrañar; después de todo, no eran más que completos desconocidos, un amo y una esclava, un hombre y una mujer que eran separadas por la brecha del abismo—. ¿Qué tiene de especial Juvia? Si sólo quiere llevarse a Juvia a la cama en otro lugar sólo…

— ¡No! —la interrumpió—. No, no es eso…

—Mi señor debe entender la desconfianza de Juvia.

—Por supuesto que la entiendo. Es sólo que… —se mordió el interior de la mejilla—. No tengo una respuesta. Simplemente… no lo sé. Pero… ese collar que te di, es lo más valioso que tengo, si no sirve como garantía, no sé qué otra cosa puedo hacer para que me creas.

—Quizá sólo deba responder la otra pregunta que Juvia le hizo.

Gray se sorprendió. Agallas era lo que menos le faltaba a esa mujer. Las cosas que no comprendía solía dejarlas estar, pero esa, esa que tenía en frente, _necesitaba_ de alguna manera encontrar un respuesta. No importaba si era mala o buena. Podía resultar que le saliera el tiro por la culata. Era peligroso tener a alguien como Juvia a su lado; sabía de los riesgos de poseer a alguien tan puro como ella. Terminaría mezclando los tantos y había tantas cosas que podían salir mal; había tanto sufrimiento al que tendrían que hacerle frente. Sin embargo, como él mismo le había dicho, ella era valiente. Se enfrentaba al miedo.

Y si de esa situación, de ese entre mezclar de vidas, salía algo parecido al amor, que así fuera.

Nunca le había importado una mierda lo que el resto dijera sobre él. Acercó sus cuerpos sin quererlo y le puso una mano sobre su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos con ternura impropia de alguien como él. Lo había hechizado por completo; sus palabras poseían un poder de atracción demasiado irresistible para dejarlo pasar. Quería averiguar por qué miraba el mundo de esa forma; por qué no sentía odio, resentimiento, ira, _por qué perdonaba_. Él lo sabía: pedir perdón era de almas humildes, pero perdonar era de almas nobles.

_Algún día encontraras personas especiales, Gray, que miran el mundo desde otra perspectiva. Cuando lo hagas, no los dejes ir… _

—No lo sé, Juvia. No estoy seguro de poder creer en un cielo despejado. ¿Me… me ayudarías a averiguarlo?

Juvia sonrió. Gray no sabía que el que le había hecho creer en ese cielo, era él mismo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Juvia lo ayudará.

En su mente, la imagen del niño bajo la lluvia mutó completamente. Ya no lo miraba con recriminación, sus gemas oscuras ya no estaban vacías. El perro ya no le ladraba con odio. El pequeño le mostraba una sonrisa tímida, apenas perceptible, mientras las nubes iban desapareciendo una a una, dejando paso a los rayos solares que iluminaban su rostro; un rostro de facciones similares a las suyas, con ojos negros y cabellos azabache apenas peinado.

Claro, el niño bajo la lluvia siempre había sido él.

Era irónico pensar que, la que iba a mostrarle un cielo limpio, era la misma persona que poseía ese nombre tan característico, tan obvio, que incluso un niño era capaz de notarlo.

_Juvia_.

_**...**_

_**...**_

**NOTAS:** ¡Woah, que largo que se me hizo! La verdad es que pensaba hacerlo todavía más largo pero me pareció una exageración. Seguramente tendrán muchas preguntas; en principio quiero aclarar algo: el collar de Gray. Todos sabemos que siempre está con ese collar de cruz, pero no me pareció que la cruz fuera a encajar precisamente con el ambiente, así que lo cambié a un escudo, que es lo más valioso que tenían los espartanos. La _Apella_ es la Asamblea del Pueblo, y sólo podían asistir los espartanos mayores de treinta años, casados y con hijos -obviamente debían ser hombres. La _crypteia_ era un ejercicio militar en el que los jóvenes espartanos mataban o emboscaban a los hilotas. La _syssistia_ era algo así como "comer en comunidad" y era una parte esencial de la sociedad. ¡Ah! Lo último, tanto los espartanos como las espartanas solían entrenar desnudos; era para incentivar el bien cuidado del cuerpo y los lazos de comunidad. Las mujeres espartanas era bien respetadas por sus pares, pero no era el mismo trato para el resto, mucho menos para las esclavas. Bueno, dejo de hablarles de historia para que me digan qué les pareció. Cualquier crítica siempre es bien recibida, obviamente, si se hace con respeto. Me costó terminarla, y creo que el final me quedó medio cursi. ¡Gray es un personaje tan difícil de manejar! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, de todo corazón.

Gracias por leer. ¡Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


End file.
